User talk:AdmiralHenry
Message board Please feel free to leave a message,be sure i will read it. Re:Friend Of course. I don't take offense easily, but I thought you were offended by me, so I was trying to wait it out. See you around! 12:21, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Return Admiral i am taking a break from the game I will be back on 3/14/2011 MatthewBlastshot 00:55, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Royal Navy Ball Invitation Navy Ball Server I'm not sure, but most likely Exuma. User:John BreaslyKing John Breasly II '' 13:17, March 20, 2011 (UTC) If It Changes If it changes, I'll send out a message to all people coming. ''User:John BreaslyKing John Breasly II '' 13:20, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Liar? It's not smart to call your king a liar, first off. Second, yes, you can have your position back, but I expect a full report asap about this myth that you left me. ''User:John BreaslyKing John Breasly II '' 20:55, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Re: Job Well I am sorry to inform you but interviewing has already begun I am sorry to tell you but i cannot offer you your Job back. I may be able to offer you a Commodore position but i will have to ask King John. Yours Truly, ''User:MatthewBlastshotLord Matthew Blastshot ~ '' 20:57, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Re Your Not getting your Job back until I speak to The King Besides when you were gone I rezalized I need a stronger Admiral and at this point I do not think you are right for the Job I will offer you another posistion Sincerely, ''User:MatthewBlastshotLord Matthew Blastshot ~ '' 21:08, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Demotion If you do not Recall you were demoted and Fort Fredrick and Port Tariff are off limits to you ''User:MatthewBlastshotLord Matthew Blastshot ~ '' 21:14, April 14, 2011 (UTC) RE First off William is and idiot second I will be on in like five minutes let me know if thats good for you. ''User:MatthewBlastshotLord Matthew Blastshot ~ '' 21:47, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Henry, Your Being Suspected Dear Lieutenant Henry of the Royal British Navy, We have reason to believe you are the one posing as "King" James. We have evaluated how both of you write your statements, and have found some extremely common writing styles btween you. Our deepest apologies if this offends you in any way, but you are currently on the Suspect List. A full investigation will be launched in the coming days. Sincerely, ''User:John BreaslyKing John Breasly II '' 23:31, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Meeting You are to meet me with one of the new Henrys tomorrow 4/19/11 at 3:30 est time. I want to speak with you. Meet me on Legassa Port Royal. Sincerely, ''User:MatthewBlastshotLord Matthew Blastshot ~ '' 19:22, April 18, 2011 (UTC) No No but I want the Truth why is it That the son of James of England spells Father just like you do, Farther. btw PM ''User:MatthewBlastshotLord Matthew Blastshot ~ '' 22:15, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Ok Very Well start on them right away. ''User:MatthewBlastshotLord Matthew Blastshot ~ '' 20:09, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Can't Sorry can't my firewall is blocking the game and I need to fix it. idk I don't know when my computer is acting crazy. 'Lord Matthew Blastshot ''' 18:41, May 27, 2011 (UTC) English Privateers Henry Blastshot Jr., I have hereby appointed you admiral of the English privateers. Your base is Isle Fortuna. That is all. Sincerely, King John Breasly II '' 13:59, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Category Yes go ahead and make the category. Add the category to the page and edit the red link. -- 00:48, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Finished I finied the signature. I would also like to remind you that I am Prince of England. Anyway here it is: Admiral Henry of the English Privateers Now you have to activate it. First, Go to your preferences then scroll about half way down the page where it says signature. Once you got to that part of the page you check the box that says Custom Signature. After that you type in and click save at the bottom of the Prefereces Page. After you've done that you can just type in ~~~~ and it will be your signature! ''Sincerely, ''Prince Edgar Wildrat Heir to the Throne of England '' 15:02, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Privateers and Academy Henry, The Privateers are a Branch of the Royal British Navy so they are Under my control. You may be the Head of the Privateers but you are under my Control. The Privateers are mine but your petty title as head still stands. Also what do you want to be Professor of at the Royal Navy Academy? Sincerely, ''Lord Matthew Blastshot '' 15:06, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Your Superior I am online right now on Caicos in the Mansion ''Matthew Blastshot '' 17:16, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Get online ASAP ''Matthew Blastshot '' 18:50, June 7, 2011 (UTC) 3pm Easter Standard Time I have no clue ''Matthew Blastshot '' 11:22, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Its Seven in the Morning where I am ''Matthew Blastshot '' 11:23, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Open Chat Here is how you get Open Chat. You should now have open. Sincerely, King John Breasly II '' 12:15, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Get Online right now 'Matthew Blastshot ''' 19:05, June 8, 2011 (UTC) lol Remember the Royal Council well I was in the Kings Arm on Abassa and look what i found ''Matthew Blastshot '' 20:20, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Directory is screwed up, ask again later :P Sincerely, King George II '' 20:42, June 13, 2011 (UTC) I'm on Now 16:04, June 20, 2011 (UTC) NEW SIG xD Wiki Census Please take part in the wiki census here--' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk''' ]] 17:04, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Please take part at Forum:Admin Review:Tama63 as well as looking at this Tama63 [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 20:40, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Admin Review Please take part in this admin review Many Thanks--' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 07:15, July 17, 2011 (UTC) yes all are welcome--' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 17:25, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Get online Today ASAP 18:34, July 21, 2011 (UTC) hey dude! hey man stallion here! ive got a question for you. have im looking for some staff to join my deadliest warrior, POTCO stye! team and i was wondering if you would like to join or know anybody who would like to join please reply thaks! Piratedude4 20:10, August 31, 2011 (UTC)piratedude4Piratedude4 20:10, August 31, 2011 (UTC) open jobs hey henry im back! i got ur open jobs *battle tactics assesor *damage assesor *second weapons expert *(possibly) episode taper check out the page here Deadliest Warrior, POTCO style! Giveaway -- Bot 15:46, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Nope 15:59, October 23, 2011 (UTC)